


Clutch

by lionessvalenti



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Biology, Body Horror, Eggpreg, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Nebula is in a panic, but Gamora is here to help.





	Clutch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



"It's happening again."  
Gamora didn't need more information. The panicked tone in Nebula's voice as she clung to Gamora's arm was enough. There were few things anymore that sent fear into Nebula's eyes like that.  
She touched Nebula's cold, sweaty cheek. "It won't be like last time."  
The last time, when Thanos had cut the eggs from Nebula's abdomen, ignoring her screams as he showed her she was a tool of death, not life. And unceremoniously, Nebula's unfertilized clutch had been incinerated.  
Anger seethed beneath Gamora's skin at the memory, but on the outside she remained calm. "I'll help you."


End file.
